<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huh? What?! by Coquelicot_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261179">Huh? What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03'>Coquelicot_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, Foods, M/M, Road Trips, beach in winter, date, slightly domestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita is excited for tomorrow! Why?</p><p>Yamaguchi wakes up early, he is now contemplating whether he should continue his plan,</p><p>Planned date of  Tadashi and Eita! Visiting another prefecture and sharing a room! what could probably go wrong? </p><p>nothing! I assure you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita &amp; Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huh? What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIIII OMG THIS IS THE 2ND TO THE LAST STORY T-T quite late than usual for I stated writing thing like 2 hours ago lol </p><p>on the 9th day of Christmas, Hozumi gave to you! Semiyama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Semi Eita is excited for tomorrow! Why? Well, he will be having another date with his Tadashi today, not only did Tadashi takes the initiative to ask him out for a date for the first time! They may not be dating for long but Eita would think once awhile that maybe Tadashi is just too kind to say no, and it isn't one of their usual go-to dates! not to the movies, or restaurants, but an out of town sightseeing! Isn't he just so lucky to have a thoughtful guy as his boyfriend! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Is Currently torn on choosing what to wear, Semi indecisive Eita decided to call for a friend. Tendou was the first person who popped into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"oi! Tendou! Since you got a tooth to pick with me and uncool casual attire! Help me!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Insecure much? Why? Because Tsukishima looks cool in anything he wears? Eh~"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I said help me! I have a date with Dashi tomorrow! And I still have nothing to wear!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you do. Plain shirt, casual jeans, and shoes! Ah! And don't forget undies son"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU! Can't you just literally pick one?! *sent a photo of denim jacket over grey hoodie n tattered faded black jeans* this?! Or *sent another photo, of black knitted long cardigan over a plain gray shirt and plain black jeans* this??"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"wow! Our semi-semi's fashion sense! Did you get those from google? Such a good friend google is, you need not my advice!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I ask you if I don't need your help?!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, yes sorry, so it would suit you more if it’s the denim one, gluck on your date homie!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the conversation with Tendou, the problem about what to wear is done, now he only needs to grab his handbag nd stuff it with necessary kinds of stuff, Foldable umbrella, meds for headaches, fever and nausea, a small towel and mineral water, plus few biscuits! Ah, he almost forgot his wallet and power bank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He usually doesn’t bring those things, a wallet is always enough, but since he is with Tadashi, going out of town together, for the first time, being prepared is one thing he should be, you'll never know what will happen after all! Now that the bag is on the top of his study table, clothes are hanging ready, now he is all set for tomorrow! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi wakes up early, he is now contemplating whether he should continue his plan, but maybe Tsukki is correct... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yamaguchi, you should just go with the flow Then proceed to your plan if the chance presents itself, that way you will not be nervous all day and be able to enjoy your date"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well that being said! He gets ready, and prepare his mentality on what to come and what may happen, not long after changing into his attire for the day, he heard a knock from his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'huh? Who? It can't be Eita-san... We plan to meet near the intersection, who could it be...' Yamaguchi wanders as he makes his way to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning! You look stunning today- oh your hair is still dripping wet!" Eita said crossing the front, and pushing Yamaguchi's back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is the towel?? You sit down! You shouldn't let your hair in that state! You even have your clothes on already but you didn't even dry your hair!" Eita scolded him, as he grabs his towel, hair blower, and comb.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten anything? You got here pretty early" the sitting Tadashi ask, Eita who is currently drying his hair and combing them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a cup of coffee, and hm, you can say that I am pretty excited" Answer Eita in a gentle voice and smile </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh then let's eat before heading out, I fried some rice and egg for breakfast," Tadashi said as he turns to Eita, and his sight was graced with Eita's gentle expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure! Let me just finish drying your hair"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the breakfast is done, and they are already in the car, the 4 hours trip to Niigata is just full of Eita singing along, and Tadashi nodding his head to the tune of the songs on the radio! A fun and exciting road trip! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>First stop! Pia Bandai! The market place is known for the abundance of foods to choose from! It screams fresh kinds of seafood! the two when store hopping dilling their stomachs to brim! Then? More sightseeing! Before riding a ferry, to Sado island, where they will stay the night. Yamaguchi Tadashi planned all of this! To set the atmosphere! And for the two of them to have fun and enjoy their date!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's already afternoon when they reached their hotel room, two beds, an overseeing balcony with their juices on the table, sitting opposite to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I can never top this! Such a blast! Let’s go here again next year" Eita said staring at the stars admiring the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Am glad you have fun today! Me too! The oysters and sushi we had at the marketplace earlier are so good right?" Tadashi said, before taking a sip on his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It is! You brought a lot of snacks!" Beamed Eita</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure do! Shouyo is spamming my phone asking for his souvenirs" said Yamaguchi while nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Today was a long day! The 4 hours trip to Niigata's worth it!" they both agree, now sharing a comfortable silence while looking at the night sky</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Eita-san, I like you" words came out of Tadashi's mouth before his mind even processed what he just said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mn. me too," said Eita now staring at the stars, those beautiful stars scattered on Yamaguchi's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-You do?" Yamaguchi never turns his head as fast as he just did, because a few moments before his mind processed what Eita just said he was praying from the ocean to gobble him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do! Silly!" Eita said fondly</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"T-then... Will you be my boyfriend?" asked the nervous Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Confused Eita is now furrowing his eyebrows</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" he questioned</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-it's fine! I-if you don't want to be m-my boyfriend..." now Yamaguchi Tadashi, thinks he fucked everything up, trying his best to keep his tear on the bay.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No! it's not like that- We aren't in a relationship yet?!" Eita just processed how silly things are, so he just laughs</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We are?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like for 3 months already! I told you that I wish to be with you always! And will cherish you more than anything!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I- You mean for 3 months?! HAHAHAHAHAHA"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed! You even answer take care of me! So I thought that it means we are together already!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Under the night sky of Sado island, Tadashi and Eita reconfessed their feelings, and start counting new days of their days as a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>